Luxury Apartments
College students always look for the best deals. When students look for apartments to rent it is no different. Students in Charleston, Illinois seem to have cheaper prices compared to other college towns. Most apartments cost around $350 a month plus utilities. However, just last year three apartment complexes (Marty’s, Melrose andBrooklyn Heights) went up that seem to be more expensive than students in Charleston are used too. Charleston is a small town that is located in the East Central Illinois. Charleston is a smaller college town with about 21,000 people. Charleston has one main road that it is located on, Lincoln Ave, which connects it with other towns. Wal-Mart is the main storing store in Charleston; the closest outlet mall is located in Tuscola, which is about 35 minutes away when driving on IL-130. Therefore, when it comes to the cost of living in Charleston it is not going to be as expensive as living in a bigger part of Illinois such asChampaign. Three different apartments have just been built provide the residents more luxuries than most complexes in Charleston. Marty’s Apartment complexes are one of the newest that were just built in the last two years. They are located on 4th Street directly across fromEastern Illinois University. This apartment complex is one of the new luxury apartments. Providing renters with furniture, electronics, and a good location, all of this cost $500 plus utilities. Melrose Apartment complexes are also new, that were built last year. They are located on 4th street directly across from campus on the other side of Lincoln. These apartments are more expensive than most complexes in Charleston, $550 plus utilities. All apartments come with furniture and all individuals get their own bathroom. All the individuals that live there are also provided a workout center and tanning beds. With all of the available for renters individuals that live there state that the cost is worth the luxuries they receive. The last apartment complex that was just built last summer is Brooklyn Heights. The same individual that owns the Melrose Apartments owns this apartment complex. These apartments are both one and two bedroom that cost anywhere from $550 to $640 a month, that included water and internet, but excludes electricity. All apartments come with furniture and are newly built, so they have never been lived in before. The complex also provides parking underneath the complex with protects individuals cars from the weather. All of these apartments seem to be expensive in Charleston but in other places such as Champaign, students see these costs as the norm. Champaign is located in Central Illinois and has a population of about 193,000. Therefore, when comparing this population to Charleston it is about eight times the size. Champaign is able to provide more stopping and variety than Charleston. Most of the individuals that live there have a higher price of living because it is a desirable area to live in giving its location and access to different stores. Champaign is home to University of Illinois, one of the big ten schools. With having a school of that size, will increase that population and the desirability of the town of Champaign. With the desire for people to live there, the cost for students to rent apartments goes up because so many people want the same apartments, most apartments that are range from $450 up to $900. One apartment cost individuals $575 a month, which is located on 1004 South Smith Rd. This apartment is what most people would consider a regular apartment, providing not furniture and having to pay all utilities. This apartment is also located 11 minutes away from University of Illinois campus. This seems to be the general distance for most apartments at this cost, and the more expensive complexes seem to be closer to campus. With both towns being very different in population and vicinity of shopping it, cause the cost of living to be different. Charleston seems to be cheaper than Champaign for most apartments. However, when individuals built to new apartments they seem to be the same price at the ones in Champaign. The only difference in the apartments is the luxuries individuals in Charleston receive for living in these apartments. If the individual did not receive those luxuries from these apartments, most people would not want to live in them because the prices are too high for apartment in this area. When it comes to apartments in Champaign the average price is around $500, so the apartments in Charleston that cost that would probably be twice that amount in Champaign due to thecost of living